You Shouldn't Be Here!
by Gabaybay
Summary: Hidden under the bed in one of the Argo II's guest rooms wasn't exactly on the top of Tessa Parker's agenda. Neither was getting left behind in the Roman Camp it attacked!


Contrary to not-so-popular belief, I do not own these characters, nor do I own the incredibly addicting game of Jenga.

* * *

It was an unusually usual day in Camp Half-Blood.

The nymphs were giggling, the Stolls were stealing and Clarisse was dunking someone's head in the toilet.

All was well and peaceful.

Until a loud screech that caused even Clovis, the son of Hypnos, to wake up, disrupted the silence.

"It isn't fair!"

You could hear the rage in the way her voice shook. _How could he? _She thought.

And NO, this isn't what you're thinking it is. It wasn't a messy break up. It was a not-so-friendly game of Jenga!

Leo had won for the fourth time in the row. His competitor, a daughter of Nemesis was looking for the reason why she, the self-proclaimed Block Stacker Queen, had been beaten, several times..

"I bet you bribed Buford with a lady lamp friend to vibrate on my turn. Or y-you have a connection with Mr. D to win all the games forever! Yeah, that's it!" she cried out.

"Tessa, Tessa, Tessa." he said in a condescending tone. "Do not assume things out of desperation! This is just solid evidence that I am the better player."

"Whatever, Valdez. Let's just get back to the Argo II."

"Do we have to? We _are _still on break.. "

"Hun, I volunteered to help with the building of this glorified ship-plane so we could speed up the process. Annabeth is gonna go bonkers if we don't find her precious Perseus ASAP."

"Don't lie to yourself. We both know you're here to see my crib. What's up MTV? This is bunker 9." Leo grabbed a cap on one of the shelves and started making peace sign with his hands.

His gangster moment was cut by the loud lunch horn.

"I hate to interrupt this little bonding moment we're sharing, but I'm starving. I'll just leave you here to your own devices…" Tessa was already turning her back on him.

"Hey! Wait up. Isn't there, like, a saying, Let's play when we work?"

"Nah. It's actual- You know what? Never mind. Let's just eat."

The two went out, side-by-side, Leo making stupid jokes and Tessa whacking him on the head for them.

* * *

After another competition between the two friends, that consisted of lots and _lots_ of hotdog sandwiches, they decided to call quits and head back to work.

"What do we do now, Captain Valdez?"

"Our next task, Miss Parker, is to figure out the ship's sound system!" he shouted out loud with many unnecessary hand gestures.

"I thought we were making a battleship, not a recording studio!"

"That, sarcasm, my dear assistant is not appreciated. This will be no ordinary battleship. Never! This is a Valdez creation, therefore, it must be GRAND!"

"Are you done?" Tessa drawled out.

"Finished. Now just pass me those Wii controllers and we can get right to it!"

* * *

"Finishing touches!" Leo sang. It had been a long process, building Argo II. He was grinning ear-to-ear at the thought of all his hard work paying off.

"Yeah. I'll just be sad to see it go... I got so used to being here everyday, putting up with your corny punchlines and puns."

Secretly Tessa wanted to join on the adventure too. But she wasn't one of the special seven demigods cut out to save the world. She was destined for smaller things, like teaching the toddler half-bloods how to read, or winning a debate against some prideful Athena kid.

"I better tell the others then. Wanna come?"

"Um, no. I kinda need to help my sisters clean the cabin. You know, gotta be responsible and all that!" At this point, Tessa was smiling a really large, in your face fake smile.

"Oh, okay then. You know where the keys are, right? Can you maybe, lock the doors for me?"

"Sure, sure. By the way, give Annabeth a hug. She might burst into tears of joy when she finds out."

* * *

Hey there! This is my first story that I have the motivation to write. If you like it, leave a review. And I really want to get better, so constructive criticism is appreciated.

Have a great day!

-Gabbie


End file.
